Migajas de Pan
by PotatoeTree
Summary: La gran masa esponjosa que es una relación no está compuesta de otra cosa que pequeños trozos, de migajas de pan. Decidí transformar mi fanfic más exitoso -éxito ¡hurra!- en una serie de Drabbs sobre Ron y Hermione. En constante progreso.
1. Ansias Inoportunas

**Hola!  
Quizás se preguntarán ¿Qué hace esta subiendo fic por segundo día concecutivo? Ni yo lo sé, simplemente es que ando con la vena creativa activada; pero no esperen que dure, seguramente cuando entre al colegio (el 5 de marzo) deje de escribir y me dedique más a leer. Eso sí, tengo una historia original, en un foro, que actualizo con más regularidad. Si quieren leerla (lo cual dudo) díganmelo y les mando un mensaje privado; advierto que es bastante compleja, y muy larga, aunque también está mucho mejor escrita que mis fics.  
Dejándome de publicidad barata, aviso que ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son todos de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers. Excepto los personajes, todo en este fic es cosa mía y de mi cabeza loca.  
Disfruten!

* * *

**

* * *

–Hermione ¿estás despierta?

_Respiración pausada..._

–Hermione…

_Y todavía no se altera…_

– ¿Estás despierta?

_Remezón y…_

–Ahora sí –respondió ella, irritada.

–No puedo dormir, esta cama es minúscula.

–Hazle un encantamiento extensor… –Bostezó, dándole la espalda a Ron.

–Pero tengo calor.

–Sácate las sábanas.

Él no disimuló una cara de fastidio, que de todos modos, su esposa no vería en la oscuridad total. Aun así, lanzó las sábanas lejos de una patada y se tendió de espaldas.

Diez minutos después, tiritaba de frío. Maldiciendo su mala suerte y las _ganas_ que lo atacaban a la mitad de la noche, se puso a pensar la mejor manera de despertar a Hermione.

Si algo había aprendido luego de más de nueve años –casi diez– casado con ella, era que el mejor modo siempre era el sutil. Se acomodó de una manera estratégica y, con una paciencia que había ido entrenando durante años, esperó.

Unos minutos después…

–Ron, haz el favor de quitar tu codo de mi espalda. ¡Son las dos de la mañana¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Hermione también había aprendido cosas sobre su esposo; por ejemplo, cuando quería algo de ella.

–Eh, bueno, cariño, tú sabes –dijo Ron en_ ése_ tonito que ella le conocía tan bien.

–No, Ron, ni hablar.

–Pero… ¡Por favor!

–No; estamos en la casa de mis padres, no se puede.

–Qué culpa tengo yo…

–Tú eres el responsable de que nuestra casa haya explotado. Nadie en su sano juicio deja a nuestros hijos, con los de Harry, y al cuidado de George… SOLOS –replicó ella, mordazmente.

–Ya te dije que lo sentía; pero no había manera de imaginar que podrían hacer eso con sólo cinco años. Además Rose y Hugo están en la casa de Harry y…

– ¡Nosotros en la de mis padres! –Susurró Hermione. Ambos se habían incorporado–. Que están en la habitación del lado; no se puede, y punto.

–Vamos, desde que estamos casados lo hacemos; llevamos casi diez años…

–Pero no en una casa ajena, Ron, ya dije que no.

–No te importó esa vez en la sala de La Madriguera…

– ¡Eso es distinto! –Replicó ella, azorada–. Porque estábamos cuidando la casa ¡Solos!

–Por favooor… –Pidió con voz melosa–. Sé que tú también quieres.

–Bueno ¡Tal vez sí! –cedió–.Pero haremos mucho ruido…

–Hagámosle el _Muffliato_ a tus padres... –Propuso Ron rápidamente–… Y si quieres, también aislamos la habitación.

–Podríamos romper algo… Una pata de la cama, quizá.

– ¡Por Dios, Hermione, tan salvajes no somos!

– ¡Está bien! Ya, ya… –Luego de bufar como una gata enfadada, le hizo, de modo no verbal, todas las insonorizaciones habidas y por haber a la habitación, y después les lanzó el _Muffliato_ a sus padres, que dormían tranquilamente en el cuarto contiguo.

–Perfecto –se alegró Ron en voz alta, restregándose las manos.

–Pero primero enciende la luz –lo detuvo ella–; no pienso hacerlo de nuevo a oscuras.

–No vas a negar que así es más entretenido –dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara que Hermione podía adivinar en la oscuridad.

– ¡Casi te rompes el cuello! –Se escandalizó.

–Está bien, está bien –accedió Ron rodando los ojos. Alargó la mano hacia el velador y tomó un gastado Desiluminador, que descansaba sobre una revista de escobas; lo accionó y la habitación se iluminó rápidamente.

Se volteó y vio a Hermione: con el pelo revuelto y un leve rubor; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente bajo la enorme polera de Ron, que le había prestado para dormir, porque sus pijamas habían resultado carbonizados tras la explosión. Él también usaba una polera y pantalones cortos prestados, esta vez procurados por el señor Granger, pero agrandados mágicamente, debido a sus desiguales dimensiones.

–Prepárate –anunció Ron–. Esta vez te haré polvo.

En respuesta ella rió socarronamente y se abalanzó sobre él, almohada en mano, gritando:

– ¡¡GUERRA DE COJINES!!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:  
Jaja! Los/as pillé ¿verdad? Apuesto a que pensaban que esto pintaba para fic tipo M, pero de esos no hago :P  
El tema de que tengan los casi treinta años que tienen en el fic, supuestamente, y que peleen con cojines, es extraño, sí, pero hay parejas que hacen ese tipo de cosas para mantener la relación viva ;) y además me pareció un detalle tierno · (cosas mías).  
Espero sus tomatazos :D  
Cuídence!**

**_Con cariño  
los pantalones de Merlín._**


	2. Clases de Baile

**Hola!  
Acá estoy de nuevo, con otro fic; esta vez, un drabble.  
Es muy raro que ande con la "vena creativa" tan activada, no esperen que dure, porque no lo hará; seguramente el maldito colegio acabará con ella.  
Este drabb cortito surgió de la misma nada; al principio iba a ser un one-shot más o menos de la duración que suelen ser los que escribo normalmente, pero después se me vino otra idea a la cabeza, corté la mitad y le cambié unas cuantas cosas. He aquí el resultado.  
Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (ya qusiera yo...); de ser así, sería millonaria y viviría en una mansión gigante y hermosa en Inglaterra, no en mi casita chica y fea (no bromeo, de verdad es horrible) en Santiago de Chile. **

* * *

–Ron, hijo, ven conmigo al salón para que tomes lecciones de baile. No quiero que nos hagas pasar una vergüenza frente a los invitados.

– ¡Pero mamá! –saltó él inmediatamente, furioso e interrumpido de un cuidadoso ritual de "picotear" entre comidas–. Yo no bailo.

–Lo sé, Ron; por eso mismo, ya es hora de que aprendas.

Quince minutos después, y maldiciendo su mala suerte, el más joven de los Weasley estaba sentado (aburridísimo) en el sofá de la sala. Su madre llevaba lo que a él le parecían horas –en realidad sólo diez minutos– dándole un latoso sermón acerca de la magia al bailar y que debía hacerlo con dignidad y blá blá blá…

En la mitad del discurso, Ron volvió a desviar la vista hacia una butaca de cuero del rincón; allí, arrellanada y envuelta en una frazada para evitar el antinatural frío de agosto que aún prevalecía, Hermione leía un pequeño y mohoso libro, con una curiosa cara de concentración; de vez en cuando fruncía la nariz de una forma tan graciosa que no evitaba arrancarle una sonrisa a su furtivo espectador.

–Bien, Ron ¿Entendiste? –Terminó Molly su perorata con una expresión soñadora. Si su hijo le hubiera prestado atención, habría notado que a la Señora Weasley se le había ido la olla y terminó hablando de sus románticas noches a la luz de la luna con Arthur.

– ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí –respondió dando un respingo, a pesar de que se había distraído desde el principio observando a la silenciosa lectora.

–Entonces ven a bailar con migo, que ahora te enseñaré la parte práctica.

_Bailar con su madre_. Seguramente podría contarla a sus futuros nietos como una de las cosas más humillantes del mundo. Pero ella había estado al borde de un ataque de nervios durante todo el mes, y Ron no pretendía tener que someterse a una reconstrucción facial mágica antes de la inminente boda, de modo que no invocó su furia y se puso de pie con desgano.

–Lo que no entiendo –comenzó Ron, pensando en voz alta–, es porqué yo soy el único en esto.

–Porque todos tus otros hermanos saben bailar perfectamente, Ron, y además eres el novio, no querrás moler los pies de Hermione –respondió su madre incitándolo a poner las manos en su cintura.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:  
¡Ajajá! Los/as sorprendí¿verdad?. Demás que se pensaban que era la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero no deben prejuzgar.  
Por si les quedaron dudas de porqué el frío en Agosto todavía, es porque (poniéndome simbólica y profunda) las desesperanzas no desaparecen rápido, y eso es lo que sembraban los dementores por doquier...  
Ya, ahora en serio, usé esa excusa barata para que Hermione usara una frazada, porque me pareció más adorable en la escena.  
Si quieren, pueden tomarse este drabb como un breve epílogo de mi otro fic "Novios... O casi"  
Espero sus tomatazos.  
_Con cariño,  
los pantalones de Merlín._**

(Si quieren saber el porqué de mi despedida, vayan a mi fic "Novios... O casi"... Y si es lo que estás pensando ¡Sí! me estoy haciendo barata publicidad)


	3. El Cabello de Hermione

**Harry Potter definitivamente NO me pertenece (¿viviría en un departamento de dos habitaciones?), y aunque esta idea es producto de mi cabeza trastornada, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, alias, ASESINA DE DOBBY Y FRED ¬¬**

– ¡Aaau, Ron, eso me dolió!

–Perdón, perdón.

–Hazlo con más delicade… ¡Auch! ¡No tan fuerte!

–Ah, pues, hazlo tú.

–Sabes que no puedo –respondió una irritada Hermione.

–Entonces no te quejes.

Ron continuó pasando el peine por la pelambrera de su esposa, mientras ella reclamaba sentada en una silla frente al espejo de su tocador; él nunca había creído que encontraría algo tan resistente como los intrincados nudos en los rizos de Hermione. Ella, por su lado, nunca había sido peinada con tal brutalidad.

Después de treinta largos minutos de tira y afloja, grita y rezonga, y amenazas de maldiciones imperdonables por doquier, los rizos de Hermione quedaron definidos y desenredados completamente.

Luego de lo que habían hecho en la mañana de ese día, el pelo de Hermione estaba imposible, y sólo podía ser adecentado de nuevo por otra persona.

– ¿Lo ves, Ron? –Le reprendió la mujer.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, sentado en el suelo con el peine colgando de su mano laxa, agotado.

– Ya sé, ya sé cómo sigue –Refunfuñó Ron antes de recitar en una pasable imitación de la voz de Hermione:

"El Quidditch no va ni con mi pelo".


	4. Las Costumbres de Ginny y George

**Esto lo escribí... No, si les digo, chafo el final. Cuando terminen de leer les cuento de dónde nació ;)**

Como siempre, George y Ginny volvían de jugar al Quidditch en la cima de la colina de los Weasley. Como siempre, entraban en silencio en Grimmauld Place, para intentar sorprender a Ron y Hermione –que vivían con ellos y Harry mientras buscaban casa propia– en algo "interesante". Como siempre, se comunicaron por señas con Kreacher para que les preparara un baño y subieron sigilosamente las escaleras. Como siempre, apoyaron las orejas en la puerta de la enorme habitación compartida de ambos.

Como nunca había pasado, pudieron oír algo…

–Ron, por Dios, quita tu mano de ahí.

–Pero tú misma me dijiste que no podía sacar…

–Sí, sé lo que dije; pero eso fue antes de que estuvieras apunto de romperme la espalda.

– Bien, pero primero tendrás que mover la… –entonces hubo un ruido proveniente de la madre de Sirius, que despertó de forma súbita de su siesta, y Ginny y George se quedaron con la duda de lo que debía mover Hermione.

Cuando el estrépito fue amablemente acallado por Kreacher, que aún idolatraba a la histérica bruja en el cuadro, ambos espías siguieron husmeando a la pareja tras la puerta.

–Tu pierna ahí me está matando –Gimoteó Ron.

George alzó las cejas.

–Ya la saco, ya la saco… –Contestó ella con voz jadeante–. Sólo espera a que mueva… Ya está, ahora pon tu mano izquierda allí –Indicó.

Ginny imitó a su hermano.

Esta vez Ron soltó un largo quejido antes de decir con los dientes apretados:

– ¡Me duele la espalda! No creo que pueda soportar más en esta posición…

–No seas llorón –Replicó Hermione–. Hombre tenías que ser, la flexibilidad no es lo tuyo. No entiendo por qué quisiste hacer esto en primer lugar.

–Porque Harry nos regaló esto, es nuestro amigo, y seguro que nos lo dio para que nos divirtiéramos juntos…

George y Ginny intercambiaron miradas alarmadas, preguntándose si acaso Harry se había juntado demasiado con Mundungus.

– ¿No será que querías probarlo, Ron? Se te notó en la cara que te morías de ganas…

Hubo un sonido de algo girando seguido de un crujido, entonces Ron gruñó:

–Lo que acabas de hacer fue a propósito, para quedar encima de mí y cargar todo tu peso en mi pobre espalda ¿Verdad? Pues ya verás.

Se repitió el sonido de algo girando y ahora fue Hermione la que ahogó un grito.

– ¡Au! ¡Ron, eres mucho más grande que yo! ¡Me vas a aplastar!

– ¿Viste lo que la posición de una mano puede cambiar, doña elasticidad?

–Vaya, no quiero ni imaginar lo que estarán haciendo –Comentó George con un súbito rubor, mirando a su hermana.

–Sí, es espeluznante.

George iba a decir "mejor nos vamos y los dejamos tranquilos, esto va más allá del mero fisgoneo: es insano espionaje" pero la curiosidad pudo más. Mucho más, alentada por el agudo grito que Hermione profirió en ese instante.

Luego de eso, crujieron las tablas del suelo y el sonido de dos cuerpos, uno más pesado que el otro, golpeando la madera, con el correspondiente remezón de los cimientos de la casa que eso conlleva, aplacaron nuevas quejas, que no tardaron en hacerse oír después del estrépito:

– ¡Mis costillas! ¡Mis costillas! ¡Me las vas a partir!

–Espera… –farfulló la voz de Ron, que estaba ahogándose de risa– es que… tu pie… es… –no se pudo saber lo que era el pie de Hermione, porque Ron todavía estaba atacado de risa.

–No es para carcajearse –ahora la voz de Hermione sonaba como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo, saliendo a rastras de debajo de algo muy pesado; George y Ginny pegaron más las orejas a la puerta–. Me estás triturando; eres enorme…

– ¡Tú eres muy pequeña! –contraatacó él.

–Minúscula, realmente. Un metro sesenta y cuatro ¡absolutamente subnormal!, por el contrario, el señor normalidad, con su metro ochenta y ocho, es un ejemplo a seguir en alturas comunes.

–Te juro que nunca los había oído discutir por algo tan estúpido, y eso que he presenciado unas peleas… –comento Ginny a su hermano, al comprobar que Ron y Hermione se estaban enojando de verdad.

–No eres alta porque no podrías lidiar con ello –dijo Ron divertido de repente, y de súbito, con un crujido de tablas y el ruido fluido de algo cortando el aire, ambos espías supieron que él había levantado a Hermione en un movimiento y cargado su delgado cuerpo sobre los hombros.

Al percibir que los pesados pasos de Ron iban hacia la puerta, George y Ginny se pegaron a la pared, siendo justo tapados por la puerta que el menor de los varones Weasley abrió al pasar con una enfurecida muggle en los hombros, que atacaba su espalda y torso con puños y pies sin que a él le importara. Ambos iban con ropa deportiva y, curiosamente, sin zapatos.

Ron bajó las escaleras, ignorando los gritos de su furioso "cargamento", silbando relajado, muy contento con su evidente superioridad física.

– ¡Ron! ¡¡RON!! –Chillaba Hermione, aunque sabía que era inútil– ¡¡Bájame ahora mismo!!

Curiosos, Ginny y George se asomaron a la habitación, porque sabían que, escaleras abajo, en la salita alfombrada, Ron y Hermione libraban una encarnizada guerra de cosquillas; más de alguna vez habían visto como él la cargaba hasta allí para luego batallar hasta que quedaban tendidos de espaldas en el suelo, sin energía ya para pelear.

En el suelo de la pieza que ambos compartían, y a los pies de una cama pulcramente hecha (como podrá suponerse, por instigación de Hermione), una alfombrilla plástica blanca con círculos de colores en hilera, descansaba medio arrugada al lado de un tablero con una aguja negra que giraba en su centro.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto? –preguntó George anonadado, tomando el tablero con precaución.

Pero Ginny sonreía; ella también hacía eso con Harry cuando se aburrían.

–Habría dado lo que fuera por haberlos visto jugar al Twister.

**Ya, ahora si que sí: Esto lo escribí un tiempito después de recibir buenos comentarios con Ansias Inoportunas, junto a la inspiración de un fanart que vi sobre la pandilla de Mortífagos jugando Twister. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. **


	5. La Lista

- Bueno –suspiró Ron levantándose de la mesa, concediéndole la victoria por cansancio-, voy a buscar comida.

Ups, no. Fue por algo más _primitivo_: por hambre. Típico de él.

Hermione apretó los puños sobre la mesa, frustrada, conteniendo un emergente rugido de furia que se adivinaba, burbujeante, en su garganta. Respiró una, _calma_, dos, _sí, así es, puedes superarlo_, tres, _uuuf, bien, bien hecho_, cuatro veces, para evitar que se le reventara una vena en la cabeza.

¡¿Cómo era que conseguía sacarla de quicio de esa manera?!

Oh, no, acá vamos de nuevo. Vuelta a respirar pausadamente. _Eso es, inhala, exhala, muy bien. _

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, a ver si circulaba el aire y le ventilaba los circuitos. La cara de "no de nuevo esta mandona, no quiero hacer esto" de Ron todavía molestaba en su retina. ¿Alguna razón en particular para no entender **quE LO HACÍA POR SU PROPIO BIEN**?

Mal. _Mal, Hermione, relájate_.

Y, al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué preocuparse de que ese quejoso cumpliera con sus deberes –sin copiárselos-, si él no lo valoraba? ¿Si cada vez que lo alentaba, procurando mantener el tono amable, él la miraba con insolencia?

Tres butacas más allá, Harry hundía la nariz en un libro, levantándolo excesivamente exagerado sobre su cara.

- Si ya se lo sabe de memoria –refunfuñó ella como viejita cascarrabias-: Quidditch A Través De Los Tiempos.

Pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema: enojarse con su otro mejor amigo no supondría beneficios… Menos cuando Ron llegara con la memoria milagrosamente borrada, los bolsillos atestados de comida que los _pobres esclavos _de las cocinas le daban y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Hermione sabía que así pasaría.

Entonces, la organizada prefecto, la estructurada mejor alumna del curso, _Hermione Granger_, haría una lista. Sí, una lista. Una lista perfectamente esquemática y práctica, predecible y palpable, de por qué nunca más ayudaría a Ronald Weasley con la tarea, así, cada vez que él se lo pidiera, ella la miraría (o recordaría, no le costaría trabajo memorizarla) y se infundiría fuerzas para enfrentar las miradas acusadoras de Harry -que obviamente secundaría- y Ron.

Extendió con cuidado el pergamino sobre la mesa, mojó con delicadamente la pluma en el tintero, escurrió las gotitas en el borde del frasquito para no empapar el papel y comenzó:

_-No lo aprecia.  
__-No sabe utilizarlo.  
__-Se le olvida todo para los exámenes y me lanza a mí miradas recriminadoras.  
__-Mancha mis apuntes con comida cuando se los lleva al Gran Comedor.  
__-La última vez que le presté una pluma, la confundió con una de azúcar y la dejó inutilizable ¡¿No presta atención a lo que se lleva a la boca?!  
__-Desprecia mi trabajo por los elfos.  
__-No duda en burlarse de mí.  
__-Es infantil.  
__-Es inmaduro.  
__-Es desesperantemente olvidadizo y poco aterrizado en el planeta.  
__-Me exaspera con sus sonrisitas de arrogancia escondida. _

Está bien, lo admitía, las últimas razones nada tenían que ver con esa ocasión puntual, pero igual le molestaba.

Sopló la tinta, abanicándola con la pluma, cuidándose en no topar el pergamino humedecido con los suaves filamentos, para no dejar manchurrones.

De pronto, en una desordenada cascada, una multitud de pasteles de chocolate, mermelada, melaza, miel, nueces y manjar cubrieron la mesa, resbalaron al suelo y a su regazo. La primera reacción de Hermione fue la de gimotear por su pergamino arruinado, la segunda, percatarse de que la comida no llovía desde el techo hacia su escritorio, y la tercera, levantar los ojos para incendiar con la vista al responsable del desastre.

- Creo que tenías hambre –comentó él dejándose caer sobre el asiento. Tomó tres pasteles en una mano, y con un solo gran mordisco, arrancó un pedazo de todos.

Tenía razón. Le rugían las tripas.

Y así sin más, sin saberlo, sin quererlo, Ron había borrado la lista.

Harry asomó la nariz sobre las tapas de su libro, preguntándose si era seguro salir a la superficie.


	6. Tres cervezas

**¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a la carga. La verdad es que este no me gusta particularmente demasiado, pero por alguna razón igual lo terminé publicando.  
No sean exigentes, lo suplico ¿sí?.**

Tres cervezas. Sí, Ron Weasley podía soportar eso. Y no esas sucedáneas suavezotas de manteca, las otras, las de grande, sí señor, él tenía cabeza para esas cosas.

A veces no le sabían bien, y entonces ya sabía que tenía que parar; nunca se había emborrachado, pues tras ver lo que le había hecho su madre a los gemelos la primera vez que se pasaron de copas (y había sido cruel: Molly Weasley esperó a la terrible resaca para mandarlos a hacer labores del hogar sin magia), se había jurado a sí mismo jamás cometer semejante estupidez.

Y a pesar de que ahora vivía en un insipiente departamento de convivientes, con más libertad e independencia, también tenía la madurez necesaria como para saber que no quería tener JAMÁS una cruda.

Hermione apoyaba su decisión; primero se había sorprendido de que él no quisiera hacerlo "porque dicen que cuando se está borracho se pasa de maravillas", y luego había alabado la sabiduría inesperada en su novio. Claro que en su propio caso, nunca, jamás, ni siquiera había pensado en tal tema.

Curioso.

Y más curioso es que Ron siempre dijera (desde pequeños) que ella tenía la mejor cabeza del mundo. Pues es verdad, era capaz de almacenar cantidades inverosímiles de información, resolver cualquier problema y explicarlo todo. Pero Hermione Granger, la noche del 31 de julio al 1 de agosto, en el cumpleaños número 22 de su mejor amigo, no había soportado tres míseras cervezas.

- Se le han subido a la cabeza –comentó un sorprendido Harry.

La parte de los invitados que llevaba tiempo de conocerla (incluyendo a sus impactados padres y a sus futuros suegros y cuñados) la miraba anonadada, dando tumbos por ahí, balbuceando incoherencias, con un inexplicable florero en la mano, intentando ser contenida por un pelirrojo que, lejos de parecer preocupado, intentaba aguantarse la risa.

La otra parte de quienes habían asistido, que eran los amigos del trabajo de Harry y Ginny, sólo veían en ella a "otra borracha fiestera más" y sólo se preguntaban si era usual en ella. Más, nada.

- ¡¡Yuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuu!! –exclamó Hermione levantando la mano que no sostenía el florero de vidrio, en un éxtasis que sólo ella comprendía. Dio un paso en falso, tropezó con una mesita de bocadillos y se fue al suelo… siendo atrapada en el acto por Ron, quien se ganó, a cambio de su heroísmo, el agua del florero toda desparramada en su suéter.

En los brazos de su novio, Hermione se sacudía como pez fuera del agua, intentando librarse; Ron se cercioró de que estuviera de nuevo en sus dos pies (aunque del equilibrio futuro no podía asegurarse) y la soltó. Inmediatamente, ella atravesó la salita en una carrera inestable, agarró un montón de varitas de regaliz de una mesa al pasar y fue a colgarse del cuello de Harry por la espalda.

- ¡Bum! –exclamó estrellando las golosinas contra la nariz de su amigo, botándole las gafas-. Eres un troooooool –canturreó-. Un trooool, un troooooooool ¡un troooooool!

Harry intentó recuperar el aliento e incorporarse, todo esto evitando pisar los lentes que habían caído peligrosamente cerca de sus zapatos. Pudo poner la espalda finalmente derecha y librarse de los brazos en su cuello cuando Ron tomó a su descontrolada novia por el estómago y la levantó en vilo.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ron! ¡Rápido, el garrote! ¡EL GARROTE!

Harry, Ron y Ginny se desternillaron de la risa, y aún más cuando ella extendió los brazos, agarró un ramo de flores decorativas que había en otro florero cerca y se lo estampó a Harry en la cara.

- ¡Yiipiiii! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! –celebró, haciendo amagos de saltar y bailar, cosa que resultaba doblemente cómica ya que Ron seguía sosteniéndola en el aire- ¡Los de McGonagall! ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Diez puntos más para mí! ¡Yuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiii!.

- En realidad, Hermione, fueron sólo cinco –intentó decirle Ron suavemente, a ver si la bajaba de la pelota-, a ti te descontaron cinco y Harry y yo tuvimos diez… Sólo cinco en total fueron sumados ¿te das cuenta?

- Oh –suspiró bajando los brazos, sintiéndose laxa; se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-. Todos estos años… to-to-todos e-estos a-a-a-a-años c-c-creyendo… –sollozó. Ron la soltó de nuevo, al parecer, no se pondría agresiva de nuevo y quería saber el próximo movimiento que realizaría.

Ella se echó a llorar a moco tendido, cosa que habría conmovido a Ron si no supiera de antemano lo borracha que estaba. De todas maneras, no quería que perdiera totalmente el control, y alargó los brazos hacia ella, para consolarla.

Sin embargo, una violenta sacudida lo detuvo… No de él… de ella. Una sacudida _demasiado_ sospechosa…

- Oh no… -murmuró Ginny, mirando las manos de Hermione, sospechosamente más prietas a su boca con cada uno de los espasmos.

La fiesta seguía, pero un pequeño grupo miraba absorto la escena congelada de un pelirrojo con los brazos alzados hacia una chica que se cubría la boca con las manos… La misma chica que acto seguido pareció reaccionar, fue al primer recipiente que vio, se agarró a los bordes y…

- ¡Ron! ¡No….! –exclamó Harry, desesperado- ¡La pecera!

- ¡Uy!

Ante la vista de todos, en menos segundos de lo que parece posible, Ron tomó a Hermione en brazos como si fuera una novia recién casada y enfiló corriendo al baño con su inestable carga a punto de estallar. Atravesó el salón, salió al pasillo y entró al baño con una patada que casi derriba la puerta de sus goznes. Justo antes del momento límite, alcanzó a poner a su novia frente al retrete.

Ella vaciló dos segundos, tiempo que Ron aprovechó para levantar la tapa. A continuación, vio algo que jamás pensó que vería:

Una Hermione Granger despeinada y arrodillada frente a un inodoro, abrazaba su cuerpo de loza con la cara enterrada en la hendidura y se sacudía, mientras gemía y producía sonidos nada agradables de arcadas y el choque de algo medio líquido contra el agua.

Ella tosió y se separó un poco de la taza, pero el cuerpo le reclamó, y volvió a la carga, esta vez, con Ron sujetándole el cabello.

A él, claro está, le parecía asqueroso, poco romántico y altamente traumatizante, pero si algo había prometido cuando al fin se había emparejado a ella era "En las buenas y en las malas, Weasley".

_Y definitivamente hemos estado en peores._

**Después de todo esto ¿es mucho pedir un review?**


	7. Ron no lo soporta

**Acá estoy de nuevo, con esto, que es algo tonto y cero aporte, pero me entretenía la idea.**

Ambiente: La Madriguera, particularmente su cocina.

Situación: Los Señores Weasley se han ido a visitar a Bill, por lo que Ron y Ginny, que se negaron a ir, se quedan a cargo de la casa, y no dudan en invitar a Harry y Hermione.

Conflicto: Ron no soporta que Ginny comparta habitación con Harry, _o al menos eso dice..._

-Ron, por favor ¡ya somos todos adultos! –aducía su hermana, entre molesta, sorprendida y suplicante.

Él, fijo en su terquedad, negó con la cabeza, y respondió:

- Pues como adultos que son, actúen maduramente y…

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que no nos veamos a solas hasta el matrimonio? –atacó meneando la mano izquierda, y su precioso anillo, frente a la nariz de Ron.

- No estaría nada mal, ¿sabes? Además, no me vayas a venir con que sólo se quedan conversando hasta el amanecer, porque si lo hicieran de verdad, no te levantarías a las tres de la tarde, con esa cara de cansancio.

- A la hora que me levante no es asunto tuyo, Ronald.

- Ah, pues, por lo que sé, hoy iban a salir tú y Harry a un día de campo, por lo que al fin podría descansar de ustedes dos haciéndose arrumacos y besuqueándose hasta por debajo de las piedras…

- No me engañas –dijo Ginny, repentinamente perspicaz, bajando el tono de voz y entornando los ojos-, tú quieres quedarte aquí solo por otra razón, ¿verdad?

- No es tu asunto –desvió Ron, con las orejas coloradas

- Como no es el tuyo con quién decida compartir mi cama.

Ron se sonrojó de sobremanera ante lo explícita que era su hermana, y estaba a punto de farfullar una pregunta obvia, temblando.

- ¿Tú-tú y él… él no ha… ustedes…? –comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, que entró en la cocina repentinamente, preguntando:

- ¿Ron, ya se fueron Ginny y…? –pero se quedó congelada en el marco de la puerta, así como sus otros ocupantes; uno colorado de vergüenza y otra blanca de impresión.

Hermione pegó un grito y desapareció con un revuelo de su melena castaña en un periquete, la escucharon corriendo escaleras arriba, donde la oyeron tropezar con Harry, que exclamó un "¡Hey!", luego un gemido de dolor cuando ella lo empujó para pasar y acto seguido terminó de bajar al primer piso, y entró en la cocina rascándose la cabeza con aire fingidamente inocente.

Era evidente que acababa de despertar, pero a pesar de eso, se lo veía mentalmente mucho más capaz que los dos hermanos en la cocina, todavía congelados por el impacto. El mago de lentes parecía traerse algo gordo entre las manos, a juzgar por su sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Ron –preguntó, alzando una ceja-, por qué está Hermione usando tu camisa?

**Ron se las traía después de todo, ¿no? Veremos con qué cara reta después a Harry y Ginny (es un decir, porque no escribiré algo en continuación xD).  
¡Cariños!**


	8. Iugh

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera ¿estaría publicando mi historia sobre sus personajes en un sitio para fans locos y/o ociosos? No lo creo.**

Santa Claus, _leyenda_. El Mounstro del Lago Ness, _mentira_. Una 'E' en el MHB de Harry Potter sobre Historia de la Magia, _imposible_. El orden obsesivo-compulsivo de Hermione Granger, _**un hecho**_.

Más que comprobado por todos quienes han vivido con ella. A sus padres nunca les molestó, es más, siempre les agradó no tener la típica discusión de "ordena tu cuarto" con su única hija. A sus compañeras de cuarto en Hogwarts les daba lo mismo; para ellas era algo preconcebido que Hermione jamás dejara la cama sin hacer o la ropa, sucia o limpia, a la vista, por lo que nunca se molestaron en pensarlo. Pero cuando la joven de veinte años decidió mudarse junto a su novio a un piso (de hecho, el tercer piso de Grimmauld Place, que era como un departamento completo) compartido, el choque entre sus hábitos de organización se hizo evidente.

El tercer piso era territorio de contrastes.

Todo comenzó _ese _día...

Una conmocionada Hermione Granger estaba varada en el centro de la habitación, demasiado impactada como para moverse.

Ni siquiera quiso preguntarse _qué es eso_, pues lo sabía, oh, sí, lo sabía.

"Tal vez" –intentaba razonar consigo misma, evitando sufrir una crisis- "es porque creció con puros hombres… Sí, sí, eso debe ser. Porque, con siete hombres en la casa, Ginny y Molly deben haberse acostumbrado; después de todo, ni esas dos podrían pelear con tanta testosterona"

- Agh, esto no está resultando –masculló dando una impaciente patada en el piso. Se planteó seriamente llamar a Ron con dos gritos, y luego quitarle las tripas con las uñas...

Sacudió la cabeza.

No. No es lo más apropiado en una relación de pareja. Y además lo quería, sí, lo quería, el cariño sería probablemente un impedimento a la hora de asesinarlo brutalmente.

"Todo lo que debo hacer es tomarlo y echarlo al cesto de ropa sucia"

Caminando de lado, como un cangrejo, se acercó lentamente al polémico trozo de tela, y alargó una mano. En los últimos dos centímetros le dio un escalofrío y se encogió toda entera.

¡Vamos! ¡Si había sostenido trozos del alma de Voldemort, un calzoncillo no se la iba a ganar!


End file.
